The present invention relates to a soldering iron rack for holding an electric soldering iron, and relates more particularly to such a soldering iron rack which keeps the electric soldering iron within a predetermined temperature range when the electric soldering iron is rested during a soldering work.
Various soldering iron racks have been disclosed for holding or hanging electric soldering irons during an interruption while working. These soldering iron racks do not control power supply. Because an electric soldering iron is maintained electrically connected while working, much power supply is wasted during interruptions.